For Now and Forever
by Teenaged Author
Summary: For now and forever. I promise.


**Just a random drabble put together as I try and get back into my habit of writing fanfics. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Harry Potter world and all its characters belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling**

* * *

_For Now and Forever_

Harry Potter. You couldn't go anywhere without hearing that name. It was all over the papers and every gossiping magazine in the wizarding world revolved around the young man. There was always a whisper, fainter than the wind, whispering the name of a young man who wanted nothing more than for it all to go away. He would trade all his fame if it meant that all the people who had died in the Battle of Hogwarts were there to celebrate with him. He would trade all his fame if it meant he could see Sirius again, or his parents.

But he couldn't. And he would never know his parents, never see Sirius again, never see another prank by the Weasley Twins. And thoughts like these that occupied his mind today and weighed on him like tons of bricks.

At the moment, Harry Potter was lying on his bed in the room he shared with Ron at the Burrow, staring up at the ceiling that creaked under the footsteps of the ghoul that lived in the attic above him. It was early, the first rays of sunlight not having crossed the horizon just yet, and Harry couldn't find the sleep he so desperately needed. It was much too early to go downstairs, and Harry feared that even if he did, he might wake the Weasleys.

The Weasleys. Harry owed so much to the Weasleys…and then there was the fate of Fred. Harry felt so guilty…he had been right there and he couldn't do anything about it. George hadn't come out of the room at the Burrow that he had once shared with his twin since they returned from Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were taking it in turns to try and coax him to eat or leave his room and do something. So far, nothing was working, but neither of the ladies refused to give up on George.

Harry tore his eyes away from the ceiling, hoping to find something to occupy his mind with, only to find himself staring at an empty bird cage, now thinking of Hedwig. His poor Hedwig…

Sighing, Harry hoisted himself out of his bed. He couldn't take lying down anymore. He grabbed his wand off the nightstand and shoved his glasses on his face. He glanced warily at Ron, who was sprawled out on his bed, sheets lying in knots around him as he tossed and turned in his sleep, muttering mostly incoherent sentences. Harry was fairly certain he heard Hermione's name on more than one occasion since Ron's head hit the pillow.

Harry tried desperately to be silent, even trying a silencing charm, but he was so tired and his magical energy was so drained like the rest of him that he couldn't help it as the floorboards creaked beneath his feet outside one of the bedroom doors. Harry stared at the door, listening intently to see if he had woken anyone. It was George's room, so he wasn't all that surprised when he heard nothing more than a snuffling sound and that of the springs in the bed creaking as George adjusted himself. Harry, knowing whose room he was standing in front of, found himself hoping it _was_ him who had woken George. He didn't want to think that George hadn't been sleeping because of Fred, who usually shared the room with him. Harry continued down the stairs quickly, coming to a halt just inside the kitchen.

Ginny Weasley was leaning against the counter, a glass of milk clutched tightly in her hands, staring out the window. She was completely unaware of Harry entering the room, which wasn't normal for her. Usually she was very observant, especially when Harry was in the room. Harry stood there awkwardly for a few seconds, trying to decide whether he should break the silence or not. Knowing full well that he would not be able to get anymore sleep that night, Harry cleared his throat. Ginny dropped her glass, turning sharply, whipping out her wand from underneath her pink bathrobe. The cup shattered upon impact, chilled white liquid seeping across the floor. Harry pulled out his own wand. He sent a silent spell to clean the mess up as Ginny relaxed upon seeing who had entered the room, flushing a light pink that was only slightly darker than her robe.

They hadn't had a proper conversation since the Battle of Hogwarts. And frankly, Harry felt uncomfortable to do so. He wasn't sure what Ginny's take on their relationship was anymore. Harry had broken up with her after all, breaking her heart. And then there was that whole scene at Hogwarts, when he, Ron, and Hermione had been led to the Room of Requirement by Neville. And then Harry had died, more than likely breaking her heart all over again.

"What're you doing up so early?" Ginny asked him, her voice slightly shaky still slightly shocked at Harry's sudden appearance.

Harry pulled off a grin for her, making her heart skip a few beats. "I could ask you the same thing," He stated simply before pouring her some more milk. He handed her the glass and she mumbled a quiet thank you, not daring to look him in the eyes just yet. Instead, she turned her head to look out the window again.

"Ginny?" Harry asked, his voice gentle. Hesitantly, he placed a hand on her shoulder and gently forced her to turn back around. "Are you okay?"

Ginny fought back tears. In truth, she wasn't okay because for her to be okay, Fred would have to still be alive along with Remus and Tonks. For her to be okay, Harry would've never died, even if he had somehow come back to life. For her to be okay, Harry would've never had to leave in the first place. So Ginny was not, in fact, okay. She wasn't sure if she'd ever be 'okay' again. Instead of answering Harry's question, she just took a sip of her milk and stared at the floor.

Harry placed a finger under her chin and forced her yet again to look at him. Ginny's breathing hitched as she looked into his eyes. They were still the same vibrant emerald green that she remembered and loved deeply. And the way they looked at her…how they softened and filled with undeniable affection and caring was enough to make her heart melt. But Ginny was a tough girl, and she composed herself enough to not break down crying like a little girl. Placing her drink on the counter behind her, she sighed.

"It's just…different, I guess. Without Fred here, I mean. And Remus and Tonks. I'm not sure I'll ever get used to them not being around," She confessed. Harry placed an arm around her shoulders and squeezed lightly.

"I understand what you mean. When Sirius died, I wasn't sure I could go on myself. But I had friends to help me. I had Ron, Hermione…you. There were people who helped me the best they could to get used to not having him around anymore. I know that Fred is a bit different, seeing as you grew up with him being around and all, but life does keep moving. You may never truly learn how to live without him, but you learn enough to keep going and keep on living because you know that's exactly what they'd want you to do, what they'd want us all to do," Harry comforted her. Ginny didn't really know what to say to his small speech, but she sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder without a second thought, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Thank you, Harry," She whispered. Harry was unsure whether he was overstepping his boundaries or not, but he wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing. He went out on a limb and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll always be there for you. For now and forever. I promise," He whispered back before they both settled into their position leaning against the counter, staring out the window waiting to watch the sun rise over the horizon, their arms around each other in a comfortable yet loving embrace.

* * *

_**~Teen Author**_


End file.
